1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiring member, a method of manufacturing the same, a method of designing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, there has been known a wiring member in which, when a shielding member is provided on a wiring substrate including plural wirings, including a signal line and a ground line, and an insulating layer that covers the plural wirings, an opening portion exposing at least a portion of the ground line is provided in the insulating layer, and the shielding member is grounded to the ground line through the opening portion (for example, see JP-A-2004-259619, JP-A-2002-329425 and JP-UM-A-04-36722).